


Eternal Distress (Dark Drabbles)

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood Play, Body Horror, Body sewing, Cannibalism, Choking, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, F/M, Gen, Guro, Hatred, Knife Play, Pussy sewing, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: He said he'd hurt you. He was right.The other side, where all the fucked up Zenos/WoL and Emet/WoL comes out.All snips or drabbles, varying CW for each chapter.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ill tag each ch. at the beginning again, but theyre mostly all in a similar flavour of fucked up.
> 
> Chapter 1 is cutting/hatred. Knife play, blood.

Emet's face remains emotionless as he trails the blade along your skin, a tide of red rushing from where the flesh parts to fill the hole he's made.

He said he'd hurt you. He was right.

You gaze up at him, and for just a moment that cold unfeeling gaze fixes upon you. Your muscles tense, breath catching in your throat at the sheer stony hatred you see swimming in his eyes.

And then his gaze turns back to your abdomen, his hands shifting, blade pressing, piercing, sharp, angry.

You scream. The sound doesn't sound like you anymore. You are lost. A husk. Hollow.

Warmth rushes over your flesh around the searing heat of the cut, rolling down your skin. İt's almost comforting. İt pools on the ground below you, uniting with the existing sea of your life essence.

You stare at him. You're sure you're crying, you can't tell anymore. There's a warmth upon your cheeks. Tears? Or blood?

Your chest and throat feel tight, hollow and constricted at once. You aren't sure you're even breathing.

Please.

His gaze doesn't meet yours. Empty, hollow. There's a listless anger in his eyes you don't understand. İt almost makes you regret undoing his work.

_Stop..._

The blade goes to work again.

He said when he was done no fraction of your skin would be left unmarked. He's making good on his word.

A gurgle of a scream leaves your throat. His eyes don't leave his ministrations. He cuts, carves, slices your flesh. A doll, a canvas, upon which he works.

You feel your body twitch, quiver, and his hold on you tightens, the blade working more deftly.

You don't get to perish until he says so. First you must suffer.

"No more," you gurgle.

For naught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: choking and death

You claw at the angry grip around your neck as it squeezes and constricts.

Emet's eyes bore into you, brows turned ever so slightly down like the tilt of his mouth, expression edging on disgust. Anger. Hatred.

_How dare you_.

How _dare_ you. Pathetic mortal. How dare you go about undoing all his work. 

The grip tightens something fierce, pulling noises from your throat you never knew you could make.

His gaze darkens, deeper, deeper, until you are swimming in an endless sea of fury. 

Darkness prickles around the edges of your vision. Your fingers, plucking desperately at his, weaken. The desperate kick of your legs, those weaken too.

_Die_.

You know you will.

More ungodly choking sounds as your eyes flutter.

_Die._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: zenos
> 
> Pussy sewing, goodbye

Zenos looked up at her bound and spread on the table, letting his eyes wander over her frame. He'd painted her, carved her up so beautifully. And yet still, _still_ he was not sick of toying with her.

Her quivering, her terror, was delicious too.. The way she trembled in her bonds, her gaze flickering to him and then away.

"Oh, pet," he purred, his voice rumbling in his chest as he settled a hand square on her stomach and palmed the length of her sternum. "Why do you quiver so... don't you love me?"

A terrified sounding choke made its way from the warrior's lips, and she yanked her head away from him, her trembles increasing. Beneath his touch goose flesh rose, and several times she cried out, twitching and flinching as if she'd somehow be able to flee his grasp.

"Today," he rumbled out, his hand trailing back down over her stomach and stilling just over the thin wiry hairs. "I've decided to sew you up."

Silence fills the room for a few seconds, the only sound she can hear being that of the furious pounding of her heart.

"You make such _wonderful_ sounds when I use your ass, its only fair I continue to do so... I shan't have need of your other hole any longer... We best sew it shut for safe keeping, yes? And just in case I forget..."

A finger swiped sharply over her puckered hole.

"Just how delicious the sounds you make when I use this hole are..."

His hand trailed down then, and then she _screamed_ , yanking and twisting on the binds which held her. When his gaze turned to the side, blonde hair brushing over her skin, she screamed, turning her head away and writhing with even more fervour.

A hand moved to her face, fingers cupping her jaw and twisting it with a yank towards him.

"No," he commanded coldly, and then his lips twisted into a catlike smile, vicious and sadistic. "You will watch."

And terrified of what would happen otherwise, she did. Her limbs quivering with a fervour she'd never felt before she watched as he leant to the side and plucked a needle and thread. She watched as he deftly threaded the curved needle. She watched as he leant towards her, and then she _screamed._

"No! _NO! PLEASE!"_ she cried out, yanking and twisting violently on the desk to try and put some distance between herself and her captor.

"I need that! I-I need.. I need-" and desperately thinking, she blurted out all she could think of. "I need to relieve myself! _Please no!"_

Zenos let out a dark chuckle, the sound vibrating his entire frame and her where he touched her.

"Oh don't worry, _pet_ ," he purred out, as the first sting of pain caused her to scream out into the empty air. "I've thought of _everything_."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: zenos.
> 
> cannibalism.

When she awoke, she found herself with her skin bare, arms and legs splayed to the sides and bound. And between her legs sat her nightmare.

Zenos.

Terror reared up within her just taking in his frame, and then further panic as she tried to move and realised her predicament. Bound and bare.

Before this _monster_.

Anxiety spurred in her stomach and a few times she stammered out the beginning to a question, only to fall silent with a terrified and concerned look upon her face, to which Zenos only smiled.

"My _prey_ ," he purred out, settling the flat of a hand upon her stomach and gliding it up her chest at a snails pace. Beneath his touch she quivered, skin pebbling as she felt every dip and groove of his calloused, hot skin.

Disgust flared up within her and she scowled, growling out as she quivered. She never wanted to be touched by this man in this form of a manner. It was too _intimate_. It _repulsed_ her.

And then he brought out the knife, and her scowl instantly disappeared.

Terror flared up anew in her gut and she watched the blade as he tossed it into the air. She watched as it spun and flew. She watched as it began to fall, its spin falling still as it moved towards her stomach.

Sickness and adrenaline fired in her and she yanked violently on her bindings, only to fall still when the sharpness she expected in her gut did not come. He'd caught it.

And then, as she glanced down to see, the knife was upon her skin, its blade upon her stomach.

And she _screamed_.

She screamed and she screamed as ice and fire dug into her stomach, its blade digging deeper and deeper, until it felt like it tore through her and yet further still, clawing a hole not only in her stomach but into the wood beneath her and through to the centre of the earth.

Again she screamed, and as her entire frame quivered and twitched with pain and shock she did not move, lest she make it worse.

Her gaze stared wide eyed up to the ceiling, while his was fixed upon her unravelling frame. How beauteous to see one such as her brought to such a primal state.. he'd enjoy every one of her last minutes.

The knife disappeared, not that she could tell. But she _could_ tell when it was replaced by his fingers.

She _howled_ in agony as his digits dove into her depths, exploring the wound he had created and shifting this way and that, rearranging her organs.

"My... prey..." he breathed out again, his voice laboured and heavy, an obvious sign of the pleasure he took from this.

She let out a broken sounding noise as tears, hot and heavy, streamed down the sides of her face. This was not what she had expected her end to be. Not like this.

And then there was the sharpness, the tugging. She screamed again, nausea and bile rising in her throat as she turned her gaze down to see his bloody hand, gripping something fleshy and _wet_ which he'd very clearly taken from her insides, wiping across his lips.

"I will enjoy every single _bit_ of you... my delicious prey..."

And then, his icy eyes boring into hers, he spread his lips and sank his teeth into the fleshy mound, tearing away at it with a visceral sound and covering his face, and even hers, with splatterings of blood.

The bile in her throat rose to her mouth as she finally gathered what he intended to do, and she wondered if the Scions would ever find her.

She'd heard stories about the mightiest who stood up to Zenos going missing.

But this... this she could not even have dreamed of.


End file.
